


Slide On Home My Guppy

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst and Humor, M/M, Slash, bottom boy Jim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 21:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/931211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bottom Boy Jim Story. Jim wants Blair, but there is a problem. Or at least Jim thinks there is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slide On Home My Guppy

Summary: Bottom Boy Jim Story. Jim wants Blair, but there is a problem. Or at least Jim thinks there is. 

Slide On Home My Guppy - Patt 

 

Blair bent over Rafe's desk and Jim thought he was going to come in his pants. Connor watched from across the room and wondered if all men were idiots, or just Jimbo and Sandy. 

She walked up to Jim's desk and asked, "Hey mate, want to have lunch with me?" 

Jim looked at her confusedly and answered, "I guess." 

"I'm ready now." Connor called over her shoulder. 

"Okay, let me get Sandburg." 

She grabbed him and whispered, "Jim, I want to talk to you about Sandy. So let's leave him here." 

Going down in the elevator, Jim was getting more pissed off by the minute. He just knew she had a thing for Sandburg. Everyone had a thing for Sandburg. For Christ's sake, he himself had a thing for Sandburg. 

Then Jim wondered if it was possible to have a nervous breakdown and no one tell you about it. 

They arrived at the diner of choice, Megan's choice and sat across from each other. Jim just waited to hear what was going to happen. 

"So Jimbo, how long have you had a thing for Sandburg's ass?" 

"What? What are you talking about?" A blushing Jim replied. 

"You were watching him lean over Rafe's desk loving every minute of it. I saw it on your face. Are you going to lie?" 

"No, I'm not going to lie. But I swear on my left nut, if you tell anyone I'll kick your ass." Jim glared at her. 

"Now explain to me why a man would swear on a body part that we can't see? And what is wrong with the right one?" Connor had a look of glee in her eyes. 

"I can tell you why. It's because you back us into corners and we don't know what to say. And there is nothing wrong with my right one." Jim just stared at her. 

"Ellison, your stare-down doesn't scare me in the least. So give it up." 

"I hate you." 

"You do not. You like me. You just don't want to admit it to anyone." She wouldn't tell him, but she loved this man dearly. 

"What do you want?" 

"I want you to fuck Sandy. Then you will both be happy." 

She looked over and saw that Jim was blushing even more than before. "What's up with the blushing, Ellison?" 

"It's none of your business." 

"Oh my god. You're a virgin?" 

"I didn't say that. I never said that." Jim was squirming on his seat by this time. 

"Then why don't you want to fuck him?" 

Jim mumbled something and blushed again. 

"I didn't hear that? Tell me again with your mouth open and your teeth apart." Connor was having a blast. 

"I said I'm a fucking bottom." 

"Jimbo, if you're a bottom, you're not doing the fucking. So you say, I'm a lovely bottom." 

"Did I mention how much I hate you?" Jim growled. 

"So how long have you been a bottom?" Connor asked quickly. 

"For about ten years. I like it better than fucking. I don't know why. I have a nice cock, so it's not because it's too small or ugly. I love having my prostate rubbed by a cock. Nothing beats it." Jim finally took a breath. 

"Whoa. I think that's the most I've ever heard you say. Now, why can't you ask him out and tell him exactly what you told me?" 

"Because. You've seen all of the women swarm around him. I don't want to make him uncomfortable. I love him too much for that." Jim began to eat his lunch in silence. "And what if he thinks less of me if I'm a bottom?" 

"He wouldn't mind you being a bottom at all Jimbo. Have you ever noticed what a nice package Sandy is sporting?" 

"Duh!" 

"Do you like baseball Jimbo?" 

"I'm going to fucking stop talking to you if you don't stop calling me Jimbo." 

"Oh sorry your Majesty." 

"Fuck you, Connor." 

"I don't think you want to. I think you want Sandy." 

"I do want Sandy. Oh for gods sake, now you have me saying it." Jim glared at her once again. 

"Okay back to my idea. Ask Blair out and then quickly say something about baseball. Mention your favorite players are the ones that slide into home." 

Jim started choking on his soda. Connor jumped up and said, "See, you need it bad." 

"Fine. I'll ask him out today." 

"Let's leave now." Connor said excitedly. 

"Do you mind if I have my lunch. I'm hungry." 

"I can see it now. Mr. Romance." 

"Do you think I wouldn't be Mr. Romance?" 

"You're just too uptight." Connor didn't mean it to come out quite like that. 

"I'm going home. Could you call and tell Simon I needed time off." And just like that he was gone. 

Connor did call Simon and told him what Jim said and then she called Blair. 

"What's wrong with him?" Blair asked. 

"Nothing. I need you to meet me at the Diner you and I like. I have something to talk to you about." 

"I'll be right there." Blair couldn't drive fast enough to get there. He was worried out of his mind. Like that's a far stretch. 

When he walked in, he was relieved to see Connor smiling. She wouldn't be if something horrible happened, right? 

He slid in across from her and said, "What did you do to him?" 

"Hey, he's the one that has the problem. I was trying to help him." 

"What is his problem Megan?" 

"I can't tell you, but you could guess." 

"So I have to guess all fucking day? Just tell me and tell him that I guessed." Blair was irritated. 

"Whoa, that's a good idea. Okay. Who has a major thing for you in Major Crime?" Connor smiled. 

"He has a thing for me?" 

"Oh yeah. Major thing for you." 

"So what's the problem? Why doesn't he just ask me out?" 

"It's complicated." 

"Well tell me anyhow." Blair almost shouted. 

"Can I ask you something first?" 

"Hit me." Blair smiled this time. 

"Do you swear on your nut or nuts?" 

Blair burst out laughing and said, "No." 

"Oh thank god. Jimbo said he swore on his left nut that he would kick my ass if I told anyone. And then I asked him what was wrong with his right nut." 

Blair was howling by this time. "Megan, you crack me up. I love that, but I want to hear about me and Jim." 

"Jim wants to ask you out big time. But he's got this one drawback." 

"And it's??????" 

"What players are your favorites in baseball, Sandy?" 

"Pitchers, I think are my favorites." 

"Well that's good because Jim's are Catchers. He wants you to slide on home, soon." 

"Oh god, this is fantastic. His body is to die for. I never would have taken him as a bottom boy." Blair was giggling. 

"He's not only a bottom boy, but a bottom boy slut." Connor was laughing along with him now. 

"Megan, could you call Simon and tell him it's a Sentinel thing and we'll be back tomorrow?" 

"Sure thing. Will you call me tonight and tell me how good he felt?" 

"I guess I could do that. I'll call from the bathroom." He got up, kissed her and left in a big hurry. 

He smiled the entire drive home. Even when the drivers were being annoying. He parked and could see Jim staring at him. If Blair didn't know better he would think Jim was scared. 

Blair ran up the stairs, threw open the door and said, "Am I your Guppy?" 

Jim looked at him oddly and answered, "Yes." 

"Well your Guppy is here to slide on home. So get your ass upstairs, now." 

Jim flew up the stairs and started taking his clothes off. He was going to have to be really nice to Connor. Jim knew that this was all her doing. 

Jim laid back on the bed and spread his legs apart. Blair almost drooled when he saw how good his lover looked. 

"Where is the lube?" Blair asked. 

Jim got it from a drawer and handed it to his Guppy. "Chief, I love you." 

"I know you do Jim. Now. I love you too. I'm going to make you feel so good, baby." 

As Blair started to loosen Jim up, Jim was fucking himself on Blair's fingers. He was just about ready to come and Blair said, "Not yet. You're going to come on my cock alone." 

Blair slid in and moaned at the same time that Jim did. Each time he stroked in and out, he moaned more. Blair decided to give it to him good. He began to pound Jim's ass like there was no tomorrow. Jim was trashing his head from side to side on the pillow. 

"Who makes you feel good?" Blair asked. 

"Blair does." Jim panted. 

"No. Who am I, Jim?" 

"My Guppy makes me feel terrific." 

"I love you Jim. You are my big stud. And you don't always get to bottom, because I want that cock inside of me. Does this feel good, baby?" 

"God, I'm going to come." 

"That's great but don't call me God." 

Jim laughed and came so hard that it hurt everything. He would have to tell Connor he no longer had his nuts. Blair only had two strokes more and he was hurting the same way. 

He pulled out of Jim and said, "I love you." 

"And I love you, Blair." 

"From now on if you want me, just tell me you want me to slide on home. Okay?" 

"Okay." 

Jim fell asleep pretty quickly and Blair ran into the bathroom to call Connor. 

"Connor" 

"He was so fucking hot you can't imagine." Blair whispered. 

"Oh god. You did it." 

"Why are you and Jim calling me god? Before long I'll think that I'm a damn Goa'uld." 

Connor laughed and asked, "So are you a couple now?" 

Jim grabbed the phone from Blair and said, "A couple of what?" 

"Hi Jimbo. I hear you're a good lay." She started laughing very hard. 

"Well I wanted him to fuck me again, but I'll talk on the phone with you instead." 

Blair grabbed the phone and closed it and took off for their room. 

Didn't that have a nice ring to it? Their room. Blair couldn't wait to mess it up like his room. 

"I can see the wheels turning, my guppy and you are not making a mess in this room. But you will be living here from now on." 

As Blair got ready to slide on home, Jim began to sing the song from the Baseball game. Blair was laughing but nothing was going to keep him away from his stud. Isn't love grand? 

Then Blair shouted, "Play Ball!" 

The End.


End file.
